Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of electric vehicles, and more particularly, to an active safety control system of an electric vehicle, a control method for an active safety control system of an electric vehicle, and an electric vehicle.
Related Art
An electronic stability program (ESP, electronic vehicle stability control system) is an electronic automobile control system that can help a driver keep a vehicle stable in a limit working condition. The ESP usually consists of a sensor system (including a steering wheel rotation angle sensor, a yaw angular speed sensor, a lateral acceleration sensor, and a wheel speed sensor), a hydraulic actuation system, and an electronic control unit (ECU). A basic principle of the ESP is to implement, according to a manipulation intention of a driver, vertical dynamics control (indirect lateral force control) on an automobile that is in a critical stable state, so as to prevent the vehicle from entering an uncontrollable unstable state, and at the same time also ensure that a manipulation characteristic of the vehicle in a limit working condition is consistent with that in a working condition in a linear region of routine driving, so that the driver can operate the vehicle according to previous driving experience in a linear region, thereby achieving an objective of controlling the vehicle.
Currently, on a conventional vehicle, a hydraulic braking system is indispensable. Therefore, an ESP on a current vehicle implements stable control of the vehicle based on hydraulic braking. However, the hydraulic braking system is relatively complex, and has a relatively slow response and a high cost.